


let's pretend that this never happened

by orphan_account



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Characters Watching the Show, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, More characters, Rated Mature, Underage Drinking, just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything went downhill for Tori and her gang once a man, claiming to be a god, snapped his fingers and their parents, along with all of Hollywood Arts ended up in a gorgeous movie theater to watch a show about their lives. And, that a lot of secrets will be revealed.Why did this have to happen to her? (Jade says it's because she's "Sweet Sally Peaches"...)
Relationships: Andre Harris/Tori Vega, Beck Oliver/Jade West, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Robbie Shapiro/Cat Valentine, Tori Vega/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	let's pretend that this never happened

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, except for the characters not mentioned in the series.

Chaos, the Greek god of the void and creation, breathed out a sigh. He was bored beyond belief. He started thinking about what he could do when an idea came to mind. He smiled a mischievous smile and snapped his fingers. 

* * *

A bright light flashed and LOTS of people vanished, only to end up in a gigantic room that looked too much like a movie theater to not be one. A small group of people looked at the large cluster of people, then at each other. At once, they all came to the same revelation; if they had a kid that went to Hollywood Arts, they weren't there but their fellow classmates and their teachers were.

"Where the _hell_ are we," Jade's dad, Richard, asked exasperated.

Chaos stepped out of the shadows, "You are in my theater room. I wanted something that could hold tons of people and still be gorgeous."

"Who are you and where are our kids," Jade's mom, Alexandra, asked. She was worried about Jade and Beck; Alexandra saw the other kids of Hollywood Arts, but not Jade, her boyfriend, or her friend group. Jade's 13-year old brother, Kole, poked Alexandra, "Mom? Where's Jade and Beck? I don't see them, or any of their other friends, here."

Chaos clapped his hands, "Hello! I'm Chaos, the Greek god of the void and creation. Your kids are fine. They are hanging out with each other at Andre's family's lake house."

"Mr. Chaos, sir," David Vega said, "Why are we here? And, are our kids going to be showing up anytime soon?"

"Mr. Chaos? I like it, and to answer your questions, you are here to watch a TV show and as soon as everyone gets settled in, your kids will be here. Granted, they won't be able to see or hear you at first, I kind of feel like getting them in trouble first."

"How bad of trouble? Based on punishments," Andre's dad, Samuel, asked Chaos.

Chaos shrugged, "Varies. For Tori and Trina, it's going to be worse for them than it is for Jade and Beck. Robbie, Cat, and Andre are somewhere in the middle. But, at the same time, Jade's punishment might rank up a bit more than Beck's because she has two families to consider. Alexandra might say, 'You have a curfew on the weekends set for midnight for the next month,' while Richard might say, 'No Beck for the next week and no phone for the next two.'"

"That bad?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Let's just watch and decide on their supposed punishments later," Richard West suggested.

"Alright," Chaos agreed and got everyone into seats. He snapped his fingers and the gang appeared with a hologram looking thing around them projecting Andre's family's living room. 

* * *

Jade was sitting on Beck's lap as their friends were sitting in a circle around them. Everybody had a red cup in their hands. "Let's listen to music," suggested Cat happily, her words came out slightly slurred.

"What music," Jade asked the perky redhead.

Cat grabbed her pearphone and put on "In the Heights." The kids started singing, and it came apparent to their parents that, with the exception of Tori and Trina, they were drunk. Every so often, their words came out slurred.

Beck was Usnavi, Jade was Vanessa, Tori was Abuela and Carla. Andre was Benny and the piragua guy, Robbie was Kevin and Sonny, while Cat and Trina were Camila and Daniela, respectively.

Jade stood up to go refill her cup of alcohol, but stumbled and fell onto Beck. "Sorry, mon loup, are you okay," Jade asked her boyfriend.

"I'm fine, it didn't hurt. Are you okay? You might be a little bit too drunk to function..."

"I think I am," Jade laughed. Jade's laughter set off Beck, which, in turn, set off the rest of their friends. Chaos snapped his fingers and the hologram faded away. Jade and her friends saw their parents. "Well, this is awkward," Jade laughed.

Alexandra and Kole busted out laughing. "Why are you guys laughing," Richard's new wife, Stephanie, asked, a smile on her face.

"We don't know," they managed in between laughs.

Chaos waved, "Hey! I'm Chaos, Greek god, gatherer of people to watch TV shows and read books, the embodiment of the galaxy. Y'all are here to watch a TV show."

"Uh... why?" Jade asked.

"It's fun! Now, go and find your seats with whoever."

Most of the gang sat with their family, but Jade sat down with Beck and his family, prompting Kole to go over and sit with his sister.

Chaos snapped his fingers and a TV screen appeared. "Before we start, if you want any food or something to drink, all you have to do is think about it. Any questions?" Chaos paused a moment and saw Sinjin raise his hand. "No questions? Great! Let's get started!" Sinjin put his hand down as Chaos started the show.


End file.
